


Knocking On Death's Door

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Castiel is sarcastic, Castiel wants Sam dead, Dean is Not Amused, Death, Dying Sam Winchester, Guns, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Resurrection, Sam won't stop dying, Temporary Character Death, possible suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Castiel is death and Dean is fate and the two just can't seem to decide whether a man who can't stop dying should live.





	Knocking On Death's Door

 

"Rest in peace little buddy," Death uttered, leaning over the young mans body. There was blood sapping quickly from his his skull, tarnishing the milky carpet his head rests on. 

He had decided that leaving a knife edge upward in his dish drainer was an ace idea. How could he know it would be the cause of his extinction? Death leaned forward, moving his pale fingers forward to finish what was left of the twitching mass of man on the throw rug. 

"For what its worth, so-" Before the pale reaper could finish his hand was being grabbed violently by a much tanner hand, one with shocking strength against his own brute strength. Death, offended by his work being interrupted, turned to face whatever was behind him. 

The face of an unglued man with sandy hair and green eyes met Death's livid blue eyes, his face was unreadable but it was made clear he was not human, if he ever was in the first place was unknown.

Death gave a guffaw, furrowing his dark brow and attempting to grab his hand back from the stark creature with no luck. 

"I can't let you do that." The freckled man said, taking the reapers hair by the hand and yanking upward, causing him to yelp. "He's got a family, friends, a girl in the future. He's not meant to die today." The man commanded. Death opened his mouth wide, clenching his jaw and tried to wriggle away from the man but he had a tight grip.

"Alright alright, is the hair pulling necessary? Let it go sparky, he's mine you're going to disrupt the natural order." He complained, grabbing for the sandy haired man's hand. 

"Look," The stranger bellowed, pointing down at the young, large man who was reaching for his phone. "He's alive, so you need not disrupt him." Sassed the man. 

"Who do you think y-" Death began before being interrupted. 

"I go by a lot of names, but I find the most fitting one to be 'Fate'." Fate hummed, seemingly proud of himself. Death cackled, grabbing Fate's hand and bending it backward, forcing him to let go. "Brave little ant you are," The pale faded horseman chirped, turning his back on Fate to stare at the young man who was now telling the 911 operator what his address is. "Well if you know everything then, tell me about this giant man you ever so saved." Death poked.

"This mans name is Sam Winchester, aged 21 years old. His parents are John and Mary Winchester, only child. He is currently single but I have a plan for him." Fate proudly told, putting his hands on his thin hips.  
  
Death rolled his icy blue eyes and gave Fate a clap, to which he took a sarcastic bow and waved to an invisible audience. " _Shut up._ " Death sneered, Fate grinned.

"This _won't_ happen again," The horseman warned. "I won't allow it." 

Fate raised his hands as if Death had a weapon and waved them. "Scouts honor, besides he's going to live a long life, I won't need you."

Just as Fate was sure of his words, the young man stood, but slipped in his own blood, a loud crack reverberated from his skull once again as his head hit the islands edge, splitting it open. The blood was now pouring. 

" _Son of a-_ " Just as Fate was speaking, the ambulance arrived moments too soon. Death let out a loud, genuine laugh. 

"Well good thing you're here! Sam here almost didn't make it!" Death cheered as the ambulance was picking the man up and putting him on a gurney even when it seemed too late to save him.

"Now what were you saying, Fate?" He sang, sighing deeply.

Fate merely watched in shock. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."  


End file.
